Modular display units have been known in the past, and it has also been well known to provide display racks which may be assembled to provide any selected number of shelves. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,601, 3,507,399, 3,851,601, and 3,465,898. Display assemblies have also been provided in which the shelves may be mounted upon supporting structures in either horizontal or inclined positions. See Pat. Nos. 3,915,097, 3,126,101, 3,120,199, and 3,841,237. However, despite the need for versatility and adaptability in shelving construction, there remains a need for a shelving assembly which is simple and relatively inexpensive in construction, which allows the shelves to be arranged to whatever height meets the user's needs, and which permits such shelves to be oriented in either horizontal or inclined positions.
A main object of this invention therefore lies in providing an assembly which meets all of such needs and which, in addition, may be easily and quickly assembled or disassembled by a user. A further object is to provide a shelving assembly which is relatively sturdy when the components are combined in any selected mode of assembly, and in which certain components are interlocked against inadvertent detachment when the assembly is complete. A still further object is to provide a shelving assembly in which the same shelf units may be joined with post segments so that such shelves are either horizontal or sloping and, in the latter case, have either article-retaining rims or provide smooth un-rimed top surfaces.
In brief, the shelving assembly includes a plurality of rectangular metal shelves arranged in a vertically-spaced series. Each shelf is composed of a planar support panel having side edges which are turned upwardly and then inwardly to define a pair of side flanges parallel with and spaced above the support surface. In addition, the shelf has upstanding front and rear walls or flanges. In referring to such flanges and side edges as being turned "upwardly", it is to be understood that such terminology describes the relationships as they exist when the shelves are oriented to provide a perimetric retaining rim or border about each shelf; if no such rim is desired, then the shelves are simply assembled in inverted positions.
The planar support panel of each shelf is provided with a circular opening adjacent each of its corners. Above each of such openings, in the side flanges of the shelf, are two merged openings which may be referred to as the first (or primary) opening and the second (or secondary) opening. Each of the first and second openings is formed in the flange as a circular opening and, depending on the selected orientation of the shelf (either inclined or horizontal), either the first or the second opening in such flange will be vertically aligned with the opening in the main support panel of the shelf directly therebelow.
Successive shelves are joined by tubular posts segments, each of which has a lower cylindrical body section and an upper neck section of reduced cross sectional dimensions. If the parts are to be assembled with the shelves in inclined positions, then the neck section of each post segment is inserted upwardly through a corner opening in the support panel of a shelf and through the aligned first or primary opening in the flange directly thereabove. The end portion of the neck section protruding above the flange of the shelf provides a mounting spindle adapted to be inserted and snugly received within the body section of the next post segment in the vertical series. In such manner, the post segments and shelves may be stacked to produce an assembly having whatever number of shelves is needed to suit the requirements or preferences of the user.
If horizontal orientation of the shelves is desired, then the neck sections of the post segments are instead inserted upwardly through the openings of the support panels and the second or secondary openings of the flanges. Should the user desire to have the supporting surfaces of the shelves be rimless or borderless, then such shelves are simply inverted and the upstanding neck sections of the post segments are inserted upwardly through the same openings but in reverse order. Such shelf reversal is made possible because the aligned openings of the support panel and side flanges (either the first or second openings of the merged pair in such flanges) are of the same diameter and are only slightly larger than the outside diameter of the neck section.
Rigidity is achieved because of a number of factors. Plug elements are inserted into the unused first or second openings of the side flanges, each such plug element having an arcuate indentation which is adapted to bear tightly against the outer surface of the neck section of a post segment. In addition, the neck and body sections of each post merge to define a tapered or rounded shoulder which tends to wedge into the lowermost opening at the corner of each shelf. Furthermore, the openings as formed in the support panel and flange of each shelf are circular in outline; however, if the shelves are to be inclined, the neck section of each post segment extends through the aligned openings at an angle to produce tight engagement between the neck section of the post segment and edge portions defining the shelf openings.
Different plug constructions are disclosed. In addition, the disclosure includes important features of the front and rear walls of the shelves, the interrelationship between such walls and slotted insert strips, and the cooperative relationship between such slotted insert strips and removable divider elements as well as detachable stop members.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the shelving assembly will become apparent from the specification and drawings.